Journeys End
by Mr Imagination
Summary: Fame… Life in the fast lane… Seems even the strongest and best prepared, eventually fall victim to it. This is the story of how each member of the world's biggest pop band, deals with being 'famous' and living 'in the spotlight' for six years. This is the story of how it all ends… - Or is it?
1. Intro

THE DISCLAIMER!

This is a story written using DISNEY's modification, of MR. HUGHES' original characters. Nothing other than the plot is mine. I just 'borrowed' the characters for the purpose of entertaining some folks... *grins*

* * *

*NOTE*

It has been suggested I need to point out that the stories I've posted/am posting are sequential. While each one may be a pretty good story by itself, they'll make much more sense if you read them in order.

1. Begin Again  
2. Journeys End  
3. In the End  
4. All About The Music  
5. Where We Want To Be

* * *

**Lemonade Mouth**

_**Journeys End**_

_"I've been there… in the front row. I stood in the middle _ _of  
__a thousand tear-covered cheeks and listened, as every _  
_single one of their voices, sang along. I've felt the  
magic _ _you, Mo, Wendell, Stella, and Olivia create…"_

_~Victoria Delgado_

* * *

_Fame…_

_Life in the fast lane…_

_Seems even the strongest and best prepared, _  
_eventually fall victim to it._

_This is the story of how each member of the _  
_world's biggest pop band, deals with being _  
_'famous' and living 'in the spotlight' for six _  
_years._

_This is the story of how it all ends…_

_Or is it?_

* * *

Okay... so... here's the second one. I _think_ it's formatted properly, and I found all the typos. (I hate typos *laughs*)

As I mention in the bio section, I'm habitually rewriting things, so it's a bit different from the original version Sally posted.  
If you read it before, you might want to read it again.

And... as always, ALL comments are welcome!

Enjoy!

_Mike_


	2. Chapter 1

_**one**_

As I sit here alone, in this dark arena, my feet dangling off the end of the stage, I find myself truly amazed at how far we've come – both as a group and as friends.

Who could have known?

Three CDs – the first of which went multi-Platinum within weeks of release. The second very close to being rated Diamond, and the last expected to be Platinum within days and multi-Platinum by the end of the month. And… our very first digital single release, downloaded over _fifteen million_ times in six years. And, as if that isn't enough, our producer took steps to video tape a number of the performances from the second tour, and when it was over, they released a DVD.

All this from five kids who met in detention.

Our third tour starts right here, in five days. The same place our first tour started just over six years ago.

_Madison Square Garden._

Because our first tour turned into some absurdly giant production, which got completely out of control, when we went back to Europe to finish the six cancelled shows, the five of us decided to control our own destiny. We politely explained to the promoter and our label, that we'd only go if they let us do it _our _way. When, in only five days, the six shows turned into thirteen, they quickly agreed.

Just the five of us, our instruments, some wardrobe people, and some technicians – that was our tour team. No 'dancers'… no 'back-up singers'… no 'bizarrely gigantic electronics'. We felt that the fans came to see – but mostly to _hear_ – us, and that was what we intended to give them. The emotion, passion, and sensations that are _Lemonade Mouth_.

_Just us and the music._

After we sold out two shows at the first venue, and sold out a single show at the second, the music world took notice, and we were once again in the headlines.

A month after we finished what the world took to calling the 'Recovery Tour', we gave Moxie first shot at interviews, and followed that with appearances on GMA, The Morning Show, The View, and MTV even did a piece on us for Behind the Music.

Life had, once again, put us in the 'fast lane'. This time, however, it was on our terms.

Our second tour, in support of 'The Next Revolution' was nothing short of amazing! Instead of arenas, we went to smaller venues – 40,000 or less. This made for much more intimate shows, allowing us closer contact with fans. It also meant more shows. But, as a band, we agreed that having to work a bit harder, was fair trade off for being able to interact with our fans.

For 159 consecutive days, we gave ourselves to our fans – as completely as we could. We performed thirty-six shows in twenty-two weeks, and did at least two interviews at each stop. When it was over, we were all completely burned out, but knew we'd done the right thing.

In return for our dedication, our fans kept us near the top of almost every chart there is – _in almost every country_ – for close to a year.

After the tour's final show in The Pit, at UNM - where we ended both tours - the five of us sat down and decided we needed a break – from music, from each other, and from our lives in general.

Mo went home to England, to rest and wind down.

Charlie flew to Australia to hang out with some new friends he made while we were performing there.

Stella took her younger brothers, and went to hide out at her house, on Lake Tahoe.

Before they disappeared, Stella and Charlie put the word out – Discovery Studios was powered down until further notice. Their clients, of course, understood.

Wendell and I went to hide out at a very secluded piece of property his father owns, in the mountains of northern New Mexico. Over the previous six months, we discovered that fame not only does strange things to people – but to _relationships_ as well.

We spent our time, desperately trying to find a way to stay in love.


	3. Chapter 2

_**two**_

"Good morning, gorgeous," Wen says, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and handing me a cup of coffee.

"Back atcha," I reply, taking the cup, then leaning forward and gently kissing him.

"You missed an amazing sunrise."

"Yeah, that's okay. I was having an amazing dream…"

I follow my comment with a devious smile.

"You up to writing this morning?" Wen asks, as he stands up, and crosses the room to the window.

"Yeah…"

I take a sip of the coffee, and watch as he pulls the curtains back on the giant floor to ceiling window, allowing the day to stream in.

"But I need some alone-time first."

He turns around, looks at me, then walks over and again kisses me.

"I'll be back in about an hour – I'm gonna take Waldo for a hike."

"Yeah," I mumble, fighting off a laugh, "you mean _he's_ gonna take you…"

Waldo is Georgie's Akita – her _136 pound_ Akita. Whenever we come to the wilderness, we always bring him with us. He's so big and so strong, that we've actually given up on using a leash – which usually ends up with someone being dragged.

"See you in an hour," Wen says, as he disappears into the living room."

A few minutes later I hear Waldo bark, and the door close. I throw back the covers, climbed out of bed, and go to the window. I watch for a few moments, and once Wen and Waldo disappear into the woods along the dirt driveway, I turn and wander into the living room.

It isn't a new feeling that is gnawing at me – quite the contrary, actually. I've been having the same strange dream, and slightly ominous feelings, since we began the European leg of the last tour. The strange part is, I get the impression – although he's never said it – that Wen is having the same feelings.

I sit down at the piano, and start playing. While nowhere near the keyboardist Wendell is, with his help I've gotten pretty good. I play the same sequence of notes I hear, each time I have the dream. After a few seconds I play them again, then reach up and pick up my coffee. After taking a few sips, I'm about to put the cup back where it was, when a photograph on the divan across the room, catches my attention.

Then, just as it has so many times since the whole 'band' thing started, my heart takes control of my hands. I stand up, my eyes still locked to the photo, cross the room, and get my notebook. I find a spot that gives me a clear view of the photo, sit down on the big rug that covers most of the living room, and start writing.


	4. Chapter 3

_**three**_

I'm sitting on my deck, looking over the roof of the studio below us, out at the glistening water of Lake Tahoe. I'm completely lost in thought when Tim comes up behind me, and gently lays a hand on my shoulder.

"What's buggin ya Sis?"

"You really want to know, or are you just being nice?"

"I'm your brother – I want to know. Andy and me don't like seeing you all depressed."

"Yeah," I hear from behind me, "you're no fun when you are like this," Andy offers.

"I'm sorry guys… I'm just… well… confused I guess."

"Ready to give up being a rock star, Sis?"

The moment he asks the question, I turn and look at him. It's as if he _knows_…

"I bet you guys think I'd be crazy to do that… right?"

"Not if you don't want to do it anymore," Tim quickly replies. "You seem pretty unhappy."

"Well, not exactly unhappy…" I start to say, but am interrupted by my phone ringing. I watch Andy pick it up, glance at it, then hand it to me.

"It's one of your 'sidekicks'…" he says, laughing.

I glance at the Caller ID, then flip it open and answer it.

"Hey Mo! Kinda late in your part of the world, isn't it?"

"No… more like absurdly early – it's 1:00 AM."

"So… what's the crisis?"

"What makes you think there is a crisis?"

"Mo, you're calling someone who is 5500 miles away, at one in the morning. I find it hard to believe you're just bored…"

"I need you to come here."

"When?"

"Just like that? No 'why'?"

"It will probably take me at least twenty-four hours to get a flight out of Albuquerque. I'll have to take my brothers home first."

"You didn't answer my question, Stella."

"No, Mo… no 'why'. Doesn't matter why. You need me, I'm on my way."

"What's going on?"

"Like I told my brothers… I'm just confused. Maybe, you can help me sort things out."

For just a second, there is silence over the phone, which is followed by what I'm certain is Mo laughing.

"Maybe, Stel… we can help each other. See if you can fly into Birmingham – it's much closer than London and lots easier to get into and out of. Text me your flight info and I will come get you."

"Will do. See you in a day or so. Bye."

I flip the phone closed, and look at my brothers.

"Well guys… fly or drive home?"

"FLY!" they blurt out in unison.

After a couple of quick calls, I find a charter that's willing to fly us into Double Eagle, a smaller airport out on the northwest fringe of town. The nice part is, they're taking some cargo as well, so it costs me much less than if I'd booked seats on a commercial flight.

We arrive at 4:00 the next morning, and Mom is waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 4

_**four**_

I'm sitting in the airport bar in Sydney, waiting for my flight home, staring at my half-finished beer. I find myself thinking about home… and the others.

I came here, seeking some kind of escape – from music, from the lime-light, from my life.

During our last show here, I met some really cool people – people who looked past the rock star, and actually saw Charlie Delgado. The night it happened, I was suffering from a bit of insomnia, and had actually snuck out of our hotel at 1:00 AM – not even sure what I was looking for. I wound up in a small, quiet, internet café, on a side street about three blocks from the hotel…

After a cursory glance around, I go to an empty terminal next to a small bar. When the barista walks over, I order a cappuccino, and then go about signing into the terminal in front of me.

At the same time the barista sets my coffee down, a girl – sitting at the only occupied table – walks up, orders two lattés, then turns and smiles at me. I return her smile and go back to my email.

After a few minutes, I hear what sounds like a heated discussion coming from table the girl is at, and when I turn to look, the same girl walks up again.

"Excuse me," she says, with a seriously cool Aussie accent, "but aren't you Charlie Delgado?"

In a comical and completely joking manner, I put my index finger to my lips and say, _"shhhssss!"_

The poor girl cracks up laughing, which is what I'm hoping for.

"Not to worry mate, I'm not going to go bonkers on you or anything. We," she says, pointing at her friends, "were just arguing the point, and I had to prove I was right."

I turn and look toward the table which has four people sitting at it, and again, in as comical a manner as I can pull off, say, "I have no idea who she is talking about!"

This time, everyone breaks up laughing, including the barista.

"'Well then mate, come on over and tell us who you really are," one of the guys at the table yells.

"That's my boyfriend, Roger. Like he said, you are welcome to join us. I personally, think a convo with you, could be quite educational…"

"Because?" I ask, finishing my coffee, and indicating to the barista I want another.

"_Because_…" she replies, a big grin on her face, "aside from the rock star we all know and love, I'm betting there is also a _normal guy_, in there," she reaches out and taps my chest with two fingers, "somewhere."

I spend the next two hours making five new friends. And, the cool thing is, they're _Charlie's_ friends, not the rock star's…

When I came back two weeks ago, searching for a place to hide for a while, they again welcomed me into their lives. Roger and Miranda live together in a really nice apartment near downtown. They're still in college – or as they call it here, university. Miranda's younger sister, Marla, is living with them, as she has just started school.

And yes, they tried to do a little match-making.

While I did have an awesome time, especially hanging out with Marla – who it turns out didn't know who Lemonade Mouth was! – when it comes time to go home, I find I am still very conflicted. The same singular question keeps plaguing me, and I can't seem to escape it.

_Is it time to let go of the fame…_

Lost in thought, I'm signing autographs for some kids, whose parents brought them into the bar when they recognized me, when I hear them call my flight. I excuse myself, drop a tip on the bar and after picking up my laptop, turn and head for my gate…

That's when I knock her down. As the embarrassment sweeps over me, I kneel down and start apologizing, while at the same time, gathering up the stack of papers that scattered when she fell. When I turn to hand the papers back to her, the moment our eyes meet, I damn near faint…

"_Victoria?"_

"Hey, Charlie," she replies, as I take her hand and help her to her feet.

She takes the papers from me, I quickly retrieve her satchel, lay it on a table next to us, and watch as she manages to get the jumbled mess back into it.

"'_Hey Charlie?'_ After almost five years, that's all I get?" I ask, as I hear the second call for my flight.

"Well… we're in a bar in an airport, Charlie," she says, putting the satchel over her shoulder and pulling the hair out of her face, "so I'm kind of limited. But…" she continues, a big smile on her face, "how about I give you this…" She stops midsentence, stands on her tiptoes and gently kisses me. "I gotta get to my plane. Maybe, you can knock me down again sometime soon!"

Before I can say anything, she's out of the bar and headed across the terminal – with me in hot pursuit.

"Victoria! Hang on!" I call after her.

"I can't miss my plane," she replies over her shoulder, without looking back.

"But…" I start to say, and then lose my train of thought when I see where she's going.

"You are about rotten, you know," I whisper over her shoulder, as we stand in line at the gate.

"I know… but it was fun watching you get all excited. You always were pretty easy, Charlie."

I glance over her shoulder, and see that she's sitting in coach, at the back of the plane.

"You gonna let me upgrade your seat so that you'll be close when I figure out how to get back at you?"

"Nope. I like sitting in coach. I meet lots of interesting people," she replies, still smiling, as she hands her boarding pass to the attendant. Once she gets it back, she turns, gives me the most devious smile I have ever seen, then without a word turns and heads down the jetway.

When I hand my boarding pass to the girl, she points out that, as a first class passenger, I could have already boarded. I smile, take the pass back after she scans it, and say, "Yeah, but then I would have missed out on knocking Victoria down…" as I join the line in the jetway.

And yes, as you may have already guessed, the moment the seatbelt light goes out, I'm in coach, right next to Victoria.

The guy I trade seats with, as well as the Flight Attendants, are pretty sure I've lost my mind...


	6. Chapter 5

_**five**_

Since I returned to England, I've discovered I don't fit any longer. Being with the others, on the road, my accent has faded and I once again sound – and act – American.

I am, once again, lost between identities.

My parents still live here in Southport, and Papa is still teaching in Liverpool. I'm pretty sure they intend to retire here someday.

The day I arrive, the first thing I do, is go in search of my one best friend – Leonard. He's the administrative wizard for the small orchestra, in Churchtown, that I am a member of. The look on his face, when I walk into his office, is priceless.

Some of the other musicians hear me talking, and assuming a 'yank' is about, come to find out who it is. Again, the looks that are generated when they discover me are priceless.

The strange part is, you wouldn't know I ever left, nor would you know I am part of one of the biggest pop bands on the charts. To all of them, I'm just Mohini…

We (about fifteen of us) end up sitting on the stage just above the orchestra pit, talking – for close to three hours. As everyone eventually filters out – well after midnight – I find myself alone with Lenny.

"I know this is probably quite tacky, Mo, but will you sign these…" he asks, holding out a copy of each of our CDs, "for me?"

"I'll sign a hundred for you, Lenny, if that's what you want," I reply, taking the CDs and the pen he offers, then sitting down on the edge of the stage, and letting my feet dangle.

"What are the possibilities you could get Stella to sign them…" he asks, in a somewhat mumbled tone.

Something in the way he says it, makes me immediately turn and look at him. His eyes give him away…

"_Just Stella?"_

The moment I ask, he turns bright red.

"Well… the whole band of course," he replies, looking pretty embarrassed.

"Okay Len… we've been friends too long. What's up here?"

"What's she like, Mo?"

"Stella? She's the most driven person I know."

"You must think this odd... after all I've never even met her."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something... I can't explain it, Mo. When I see her on TV... or hear her singing..."

Before I even realize it, I have the biggest, goofiest grin spreading across my face.

"LENNY! Do you have a 'crush' on Stella?"

When Leonard finally makes eye contact with me again, he has a serious and somber expression, which makes me serious as well.

"To most it would seem like that, I sure… But, to me, it _feels_ like something more than that. I simply don't know how to explain it, in a manner that will make sense. Weird... right?"

"Leonard, 'weird' is five kids who met in detention, becoming pop music superstars. 'Weird' is the lead singer, falling completely to pieces, and yet recovering, and bringing the band back together again. 'Weird' is my life, for the last six years…"

I lean over and put my arm around Leonard's shoulders.

"You... having unexplained feelings for a girl you've never met, is just part of life. Olivia would call it 'fate and destiny'."

He again, looks me in the eyes.

"Is that even possible? Can two people, on opposite sides of the world, share a destiny like that?"

I hand the signed CDs, and pen, back to him, and for a moment, he sits quietly staring at the photo on the front of 'The Next Revolution'. I watch as he gently touches the part of the photo with Stella in it, and somehow, I know. I pull out my phone, and hit autodial.

"I don't know if it's possible, Lenny – but I bet we can find out..."

Stella answers on the third ring.


	7. Chapter 6

_**six**_

Once I manage to convince Waldo it's time to go home, it's usually a short trip. Not only is he big, and strong, but the crazy dog is fast too. The only person, who can control him with just her voice, is Georgie. To this day, I still remember the look on her face when I brought him home, and put his then, tiny little puppy-self, into her lap.

I go in through the kitchen, drop my empty water bottle into the sink, and walk into the living room. Adele is playing very softly on the stereo, but Olivia is nowhere to be seen. I cross the room and just short of the bedroom door, I hear the shower. With a smile, I head back toward the kitchen, figuring she'll want something to eat, before we get to work.

Unlike the others, Olivia and I tend to lose ourselves in music. I can close my eyes and visualize the arrangement of notes, and quite often she does the same with lyrics. Most of the people who know us, find it a bit strange…

Just short of the kitchen, I notice two things – Olivia's notebook, open on the floor, and a framed photo of the two of us, back at Mesa High, lying next to it. I squat down, pick up the photo, and for a moment, just stare at it, remembering the day Stella took it.

It's difficult to comprehend that it was _over five years ago_…

Time it seems, keeps right on speeding by.

Back then, we were getting to know each other, and slowly becoming the friends we are today. No stress, no pressure, no lights, no fame…

Just five high school kids, searching for a direction.

I lay the photo down, then spin Olivia's notebook around so I can see what has popped into that amazing blonde head of hers.

Four lines into it, my heart stops…

_First love… always the best  
__Bodies on fire, no time to rest…  
__Magical passion, living a dream  
__But the hearts know… that time is past  
__Best friends forever – that was the pact  
__But somehow it all, moved beyond that  
__Time and the toll, is wearing them down  
__Where will destiny take them now…_

How? How could she possibly know? What had I done to give it away?

For the first time in years, I feel tears building in my eyes. I all but plop down on the floor, the notebook still clenched tightly in my hands.

_Fear._

A huge and massive fear is building inside me – a fear that I'm going to break Olivia's heart. A decent and caring heart that has already been so unfairly broken, repeatedly, during her very short time on this earth.

I sit – the notebook in one hand and the photograph in the other – and suck in a deep breath. Then… the tears come.

_Fate and destiny,_ Olivia would say.

As far as I'm concerned, at this exact moment, _they both suck_…


	8. Chapter 7

_**seven**_

When I walk back into the living room, the first thing I see is Wendell – sitting on the floor, with my notebook in his hand.

Then, I see the tears on his face.

'_What have I done?' _

The question creates instant panic in me. I didn't mean for him to read what I'd written. I'm not even sure why I wrote it.

I drop the towel I'm drying my hair with, and rush across the room, dropping to my knees in front of him.

"I'm… I… Olivia… I'm soo sorry… _I swear to God I am…_" Wendell manages to blubber through his now rapidly falling tears.

In that micro-second, the panic changes to complete confusion. _Why in the world is he apologizing to me?_

"For what babe… sorry for what? They're my lyrics… I didn't mean for you to see them yet… honest I didn't…"

"I never wanted to break your heart… I swear. I thought we could get through all this… and find our way…"

"_Wendell!_ Stop! Look at me!" I yell at him, taking the notebook and photograph, and laying them on the floor. I reach out, grab his chin, and force him to look me in the eyes. _"What are you talking about?"_

"About my heart… about… about… us…" he replies, reaching up and finally wiping his face. "I can't help it… I want to… I want it all to be right… to be perfect. You deserve that…"

"Oh, Wen… you silly, silly man. Those lyrics are _my_ feelings… what's in _my_ heart..."

I pause, smile at him, and then gently wipe his cheeks.

"You are, and always will be, _my very first love_, Wen…"

Once we manage to stop crying, I smile and let myself sit down directly opposite him, holding on to his hands.

"Every once in a while, God finds two people who are so perfect for each other, they are worthy of a life together, from beginning to end – but unfortunately, I don't think that's us…"

The look of release that washes over his face is so intense, I think I _feel_ it, as well as see it. Almost immediately he smiles, and starts to cry again. I know then that his outburst was because he shares my feelings.

"If God hadn't given me you when he did, if fate and destiny hadn't stepped into our lives exactly when they did, I wouldn't have survived. You, Wendell Gifford, you alone are responsible for where my life is today. And no matter where the path leads from here, you will _always_ be a part of my life."

The moment I stop talking, the same feeling of release that enveloped Wen, spills over onto me, and I know we'll be okay. I love him to death, but destiny – individually and jointly – is telling us this part of our journey is over.

And… in all honesty, we're okay with that.

Oh, and those lyrics? They'll come up again… soon.


	9. Chapter 8

_**eight**_

Stella called and told me not to park, but to simply drive by outside baggage claim and she would jump in.

Typical Stella...

It's only been forty-five days since we've seen each other, so there isn't all that much to talk about. I tell her about my parents, she talks about her brothers, and eventually, a weird silence engulfs us. We ride like that for about five miles, until finally Stella speaks up.

"So, why am I here, Mo?"

"To meet someone."

"_You had me fly 5500 miles for a blind date?"_

I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"Sorta, I guess. He's like my best friend here, and he was there for me each and every day while I was recovering. He's the one who convinced me to join the orchestra."

"_And?"_ she replies, still desperately trying to stifle a laugh that is trying to fight its way out.

"And… well…"

For a split second, I almost change my mind about telling her that I am, in fact, match-making. But when I glance at her, something deep in her eyes, tells me it's okay – that she knows exactly what I'm up to.

"He's completely enthralled with you. And no, Stel, I'm not even sure why. Heck, _he_ isn't even sure why…"

She just sits there, as we roll down the motorway, staring out the window.

"I'm sorry, Stella – I shouldn't have done this. He just wants to meet you…"

"And maybe," Stella finally says, still staring out the window, "from our _front-man's_ constant perspective…"

When she hesitates, mid-sentence, I turn and glance at her, and find the goofiest grin covering her face.

"…there's a reason I'm supposed to," she finishes.

We ride almost all the way to my parent's house before she speaks again.

"God knows, Mo, whatever this is about, it certainly can't screw my head up any worse than it already is."

"I know _that_ particular feeling, all too well, Stella," I reply, as I make the turn into my parent's driveway.


	10. Chapter 9

_**nine**_

"So… tell me again – why did we stop dating?"

"Because, at the time, there simply wasn't enough room in your life for me, Charlie. I'm not designed to move at the speed you and the others do. All the fame and bright lights scare the crap out of me," Victoria says, sipping the Pepsi the flight attendant gave her. When I don't say anything, she continues. "You were my first love, Charlie Delgado, and for as long as it lasted, it was AWESOME."

"And now, you have a life of your own," I reply, shaking the glass of ice in my hand, before adding some water to it.

"Besides, although you were always perfect and wonderful to me, we both know you were still working on getting over Mo."

When I turn to look at her, she just smiles at me – one of those female '_gotcha_' smiles.

"By the way, how are things with her?"

"She's fine, actually. We scaled down the show so that it wouldn't be as hard on her. She works out, and follows her doctor's rules, and we managed to survive thirty-six shows in twenty-two weeks."

"I know – I was center stage at the Beacon Theater show," she says, again smiling at me. "I couldn't believe they conceded to removing the first fifteen rows of seats for you guys."

"What were you doing in New York?"

"I live there."

"Wow. Seems you found your path…"

"I did. I got my Master's Degree in journalism, and the Post picked me up right out of school. I was in Sydney, covering a story for them."

"Congratulations, Victoria…"

I hold out my glass of ice water in a toast, which she quickly taps her Pepsi against.

"So, back to Mo for a moment…"

When I look at her again, I'm not sure what I'm seeing – a question… a wish… or maybe, just a possibility.

"Yes, Victoria, I got past her. I had to for her sake, and for the survival of the band. We've actually become really good _friends_…"

After a few seconds of deep contemplation, she looks at me again, and changes the subject.

"You know, you're the _only_ person who has always insisted on using my full name…"

"Well… I have trouble seeing anything other than the cute little blonde, sitting in front of a typewriter, behind a window, in the basement of a high school. She was _Victoria_."

"Are you guys done for a while?"

"Huh?"

"Lemonade Mouth – are you done for a while?"

"Sorta depends on Mo, I guess. She went back to Southport to 'unwind'. Although she puts up a good front, I honestly believe performing takes more out of her than she'll admit to us. We told her to get in touch with us when she was ready. Wen and Olivia are writing again – it's as if they can't help themselves, I swear. I'm figuring that in three months, we'll be back in a studio, recording again. Life in the fast lane…"

"You sound like you wish you were finished…"

The moment she says it, a realization slaps me in the face. If Victoria can see it, the rest of the world probably can too.

"That's what I was doing in Sydney – trying to find a direction. A direction I _want_ to go… instead of one I'm _expected_ to go."

"Well, Charlie Delgado, I vote I take you home with me, so you can continue your soul-searching in an atmosphere of calm," she says, reaching out and taking a firm hold on my free hand.

When I turn, and make eye contact with her again, it's as if she read my mind.

"One step at a time, Charlie… one step at a time. I'm still not cut out for the 'fast lane'…"

She smiles, bats her eyes, and again squeezes the hand she is holding.

"_But_… we're both _single_ adults… right?"

My heart is suddenly racing, driven by a single thought – _'what if?'_

"I definitely am – based solely on my totally weird life. Not many girls want to put up with it… You?"

Victoria doesn't answer the question, but instead, leans over, and kisses me on the cheek.

'_Damn, Olivia,'_ I think to myself, staring at Victoria's beautiful smile, '_what the hell is it, with you and 'destiny'?'_

My concentration is broken by a young girl – probably 11 or 12 years old – standing in the isle next to me, gently tapping me on the shoulder. When I turn to look at her, Mom swoops down the aisle and tries to whisk her back to her seat. She isn't quite fast enough.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you _really_ Charlie Delgado? _The_ Charlie Delgado?"

"Catherine! Hush! You can't be bugging people you don't know!"

Mom, now blushing badly, realizing she and her daughter are momentarily, the center of attention, looks right at me.

"I'm sorry sir. She _insists_ you're the drummer of some pop band she is completely obsessed with."

"Well… as the young lady just said, _'not to be rude'_…"

I quickly shift my gaze back to the little girl, who is still intently staring at me.

"…but it isn't 'some pop band'. At the moment we happen to _be the pop band_."

The moment I say it, the biggest, and most sincere smile I've seen in a very long time, spreads across the girl's face.

"I told you, Mom! _I TOLD YOU!_ He's the drummer for _LEMONADE MOUTH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"_

"And…" I say, reaching into my laptop case, which is under the seat in front of me, and pulling out a pair of drumsticks, "these are now yours."

The kid lets out a squeal and jumps into the air. I – and everyone in a ten-seat circle around us – expect the kid to pop, right there on the spot. It is, however, Victoria's suggestion, that pushes her – and her mother – to tears.

"Here," I hear her say behind me, as she reaches around and hands me a large black Sharpie, "they aren't good for much unless you autograph them, silly boy!"

The look on the little girl's face, when I hand the signed drumsticks back to her, is the single thing that can ignite my desire to continue making music...

She... and all the fans like her… are what make us musicians.

As the little girl and her mother return to their seats, Victoria leans over, and with her lips almost touching my ear, whispers, "When was the last time _that_ happened to you in First Class?"


	11. Chapter 10

_**ten**_

Once we understood the status of our relationship, Wendell and I wrote like fools, for five days. Finding release, when your soul is troubled, tends to unleash one's creative talents – or at least in our case it did.

Each day, when I thought I'd finally run out, more emotions would pour from my fingers, onto paper.

Wendell couldn't seem to pull himself away from his piano. He'd start playing, and would pull my attention away from my lyrics. I'd stop him, change some of his notes, and he would start again. His melodies would create new thoughts and feelings in me, which inevitably led to more lyrics.

It worked the other way as well. He'd read a page in my note book, and a melody would play in his head. Then he'd turn the page, get excited, and the melody he just visualized, would flow from his fingers, into the keys of the piano.

This went on day after day, and a couple times, well into the night.

The results were nothing short of amazing.

At the end of the week, we left the mountains, and headed home, closer than we've ever been.

"What are we going tell the world, Olivia?" Wen asks, as he plops down next to me on the couch in his dad's living room.

"Why do we have to tell them anything, Wendell?"

I carefully sip from the cup of coffee he just handed me.

"_We_ get to live our lives, not the world."

"But… aren't you worried about…"

"No. And you shouldn't be either."

About that time, Mr. Gifford walks into the room.

"Morning guys!"

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Mr. Gifford."

"Have you figured out your dilemma yet?" he asks, as he disappears into the kitchen.

"Olivia says we don't have a dilemma…" Wen replies, giving me a 'look'.

"I agree with her!" comes from the kitchen.

I turn and stick my tongue out at Wen, which makes him crack up. Seconds later, his dad reappears with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Whether you two are friends, lovers, or husband and wife – it's not the world's business. _It's yours_."

"Yeah… but we all know that it will eventually end up in every tabloid on the planet – as soon as I'm seen with some else, or Olivia is. I thought it would make more sense to just tell them…"

"Silly man," I say, gently poking Wen in the side, "the only people I will be 'seen with' for a good long while will be you, and the rest of the lunatics in this band. There isn't room for anyone else right now."

The look in his eyes, tells me what I need to know. I think his father senses it as well.

"Wendell… come on," I almost whisper, leaning over and gently kissing him on the cheek. "You're free to see anyone you want – without any concerns. I'll be happy for you, and whoever is lucky enough to capture your heart."

"Olivia," Mr. Gifford says, "you are an amazing young woman. My heart and life will always have a place for you – if not as a daughter-in-law, then as a daughter."

"_Which would be like so totally cool!_" comes from a squeaky voice behind me. "I always wanted a sister!" Georgie finishes, running over and hugging her father.

"I agree," I reply, standing up, crossing the room, and stopping next to Wen's dad.

"Thank you, _Dad_…"

I wrap my arms around him and hug him as tightly as I can.

Somehow I know… I know that as long as Lemonade Mouth continues, the world isn't even going to notice that Wen and Olivia have settled for being best friends…

Like I said earlier, _fame is a strange and fickle thing_.


	12. Chapter 11

_**eleven**_

Although I expected Stella to be at least a little nervous, she isn't. Not even slightly…

_As usual_ – she's the loud, bubbly, and slightly excitable, lead guitarist for the world's biggest pop band.

When we enter the café, I see my fellow musicians across the room at a corner table, and immediately start in that direction, waving as I go. A few other patrons speak to me as well, recognizing me from my time with the orchestra.

Then it happens. It's so completely bizarre, that I have trouble understanding what is actually going on.

Leonard comes out of the restroom as we approach the table, and when he and Stella make eye contact… well, there is simply no way to accurately put into words, what happens.

The eleven people sitting at the table all sense it as well and there's this very weird – and maybe a bit strained – void of silence. Then it spreads – to the next table over, then to the next. Believe it or not, in fifteen seconds, better than half the people in the place are sitting quietly, staring at Lenny and Stella – who are standing three feet apart, totally motionless, staring at each other. Another fifteen seconds pass, before Stella finally says something.

"Why?"

"I honest to God, have no idea…" Lenny instantly replies, never breaking eye contact with her.

"You just knew… didn't you?"

"I had a feeling… just a strange feeling…"

It's as if the two of them are the only ones in the room. The whole scene is reminiscent of the time Olivia magically took control of the stage, right in the middle of Mudslide Crush's show. At this exact moment, Lenny and Stella 'own' everyone in the room...

"This is a first for me – not to mention _totally_ bizarre…"

"For me as well," Lenny says, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Keep in mind, that quite often, 'bizarre' can create interesting situations."

"You sure it's a good idea? I have a very... _'abnormal'_ life, you know."

"To say the least…" he quickly replies, following it with a laugh. "Only one way to truly answer your question..."

"Try it?"

"It's a risk, certainly. But what, other than time, is there to lose?"

"Okay," Stella replies, now smiling herself. "But remember you said that."

"_Yeah, mate, and about thirty people heard you!"_ a voice, somewhere in the room, yells out.

There's some muffled laughter, and the 'moment' is broken. Everyone watches, as Stella takes a step closer, reaches out and takes Leonard's hand, then turns and looks directly at me.

"Excuse us, but we have some stuff to discuss. I'll call you later, Mo."

As they turn together and head for the door, at least twenty people stand up and begin to applaud.

I have to force myself not to cry.

Oh, and... I don't see, or hear from either of them, for THREE DAYS!


	13. Chapter 12

_**twelve**_

Seems a guy sitting Indian style, on a balcony, wearing nothing but boxers, draws little, if any, attention in New York.

Go figure.

"Hey," I hear Victoria say, as she steps through the door, hands me a glass of ice water, and then takes a seat opposite me. I find it amusing that she's wearing an oversized Boston Celtics jersey.

"I bet the Knicks fans love you…" I say, smiling at her, and taking a drink of water.

"Too bad for them," she replies, staring intently at me. "Besides, it's my brother's – not mine."

After we stare at each other for a couple seconds, I break the stalemate.

"Was that…" I ask, nodding at her bedroom, which is on the other side of the sliding glass door, "…a mistake?"

"You tell me," she instantly replies.

I sit staring at her again, feeling my heart begin to race. She senses my uneasiness, and puts a hand on my knee.

"You're the one who's acting 'guilty', Charlie…"

Once again, the woman read my mind. Her ability to do so is getting a bit spooky.

"It just that… well…"

"It wouldn't have happened, if I didn't want it to."

"I really need to believe that, Victoria…"

"If you get up right now, and leave, I will have no regrets, Charlie Delgado. I don't want you to… but… if you do…"

She pauses, and after few seconds, a very familiar smirk spreads across her beautiful face… and I suddenly remember the last time I saw it…

"Just like the very first time, Charlie – it happened because we both wanted it to. Okay?"

"Is this really happening? Am I actually here… with you?"

She laughs, leans over, and gently kisses me.

"Well, if it's a dream, let's not wake up anytime soon."

"I have this very weird feeling… like I _am_ going wake up – and I'll be in Tahoe, and be extremely disappointed."

"Look, Charlie, it's time to be a 'big boy'…" she says, laughing, then turning and sitting down in front of me, leaning back until she comes to rest against my chest. "What do you want? What do you _really_ want, Charlie Delgado?"

I laugh too, as I rest my chin on her shoulder, and wrap my arms around her waist. I look out over the city again, and my eyes come to rest on the building that houses the Garden – the place that inevitably spawned the insanity my life has become. For the first time in… well, in forever, I force myself to really consider the question Victoria asked.

"What _do_ you want, Charlie…" I sorta mumble out loud, not really to anyone.

Victoria giggles, turns her head, and kisses me yet again. We sit, quietly watching the city below us, for about thirty minutes.

I know what Olivia will say, the moment I tell her about this…

'_Destiny Charlie – it all comes down to destiny.'_

Then, without any warning, my heart makes a decision, and my mouth acts on it.

"You asked, Victoria, so here's your answer," I say, grabbing her shoulders, and carefully spinning her around to face me. "Charlie wants to be a normal guy, with a normal job, and a normal life. That's what he wants. I've had enough of the fame thing. I think it's time to settle into running the studio…"

Once again, Victoria giggles.

"Following your heart is always a good path, Charlie, but you _gotta_ think it through before you do."

She stares at me for a few seconds, as if organizing her thoughts, then continues.

"You – and the others – are _amazingly_ good at what you do, and you've invested a lot of blood, sweat and tears, to get to this point in your careers.

"I've been there, Charlie – _in the front row_. I stood in the middle of a thousand tear-covered cheeks and listened, as _every single one_ of their voices, sang along. I've _felt_ the magic you, Mo, Wendell, Stella, and Olivia create. Not a lot of people in the world have that ability, and for five of them to come together like the five of you have, is unbelievably rare."

She pauses a second time, as if expecting some kind of response, and getting none, continues.

"Sometimes, although it's difficult, it's actually better to listen to this..."

She smiles, reaches out, and gently taps on my forehead.

"...than to follow this."

She again reaches out, this time tapping on my chest, directly over my heart. After a few seconds of staring at me, she smiles again.

"And... just in case you haven't noticed, Lemonade Mouth has a profound effect on lots of lives. The little girl on the plane is a perfect example."

For just a second, it sounds as if she's trying to talk me out of letting it all go. Then, after doing what she said – _thinking it through_ – I realize that this is her way of telling me that she isn't going to allow me, to use her presence in my life, as an excuse to quit.

My next comment requires little thought, if any. My mouth opens and out it comes.

"Well... life doesn't generally give guys 'second chances', so I'm thinking I need to make the most of this one. Common sense – and my life in general – aside for a second…"

Victoria laughs.

"If I'm actually going to 'follow my heart', I have to convince you to take one ride in the fast lane – even though it 'scares the crap out of you'."

"Okay," she instantly replies, so full of confidence, it seems to seep out through her skin. "Where we going?"

"Reno."

"When?"

"Now."

"Why?"

"So you can marry me."

She tries not to laugh… she really does. But it doesn't work.

"Sorry. Can't."

She tries to stifle the giggles, but they keep escaping.

"Can't go… or can't marry me?"

She cracks up, laughing almost hysterically, leaving me wondering if I've just made a total fool of myself.

"Oh brother…" I reply, making a weird face, and I'm sure, blushing badly.

"Are you giving up?" Victoria asks, now holding both my hands.

"Uh…well… when the _first_ girl you ask to marry you, turns you down, won't tell you why, and then giggles about it, it kinda leaves a guy lacking for a response."

She reaches up, still giggling, and puts a hand on my cheek.

"Oh, Charlie, life with you is going to be _soooo_ insanely amusing…"

The moment she says it, I'm pretty sure my heart skips a beat – maybe two…

"_Excuse me?"_

"Remember what I said… at the airport in Sydney… about you being 'easy'?"

This time, I _feel_ the blood rush into my face.

"Tomorrow, I have a meeting with my editor at 9:00 AM and another at 2:00 PM with my assignment clerk. I can't leave today, or tomorrow. But…"

Once again, there's that devious little smirk…

"…if you wait until Friday, I'll be happy to call your bluff."

When she finishes her comment, she smiles at me, leans forward, and kisses me. When she leans back, the look in her eyes says one thing – the woman is deadly serious.

"_Just like that?"_

"You betcha! If you're crazy enough to ask, I'm crazy enough to call you on it…"

"Our parents – among others – will freak out… you do realize that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," she replies, again laughing, and standing up. "Ain't it great?"

She holds out her hand, and when I take it, she pulls me to my feet.

"What about the band? If we really do this, we need to consider them too," she adds, again looking at me.

I laugh, and kiss her again.

"They're the band, Victoria – family. I'll bet you a dollar that if I told them to meet us there, with no explanation, every single one of them would, without question."

For just a split second, she looks as if she's going to say something, apparently changes her mind, and just smiles. She takes my hand, turns and leads me back into the apartment.

"Come on, cute rock star, I need to eat, and you're buying."

She takes me to a really good Mediterranean restaurant on Park Avenue, and after dinner we walk, hand in hand, the thirteen blocks back to her apartment.

I wake up once during the night and find Victoria snuggled up against me, her head resting on my chest, and her arm wrapped around me.

I close my eyes again, realizing that a new chapter in my life is about to begin, and of course, know that I have Olivia and her silly _'destiny'_ to thank for it.


	14. Chapter 13

_**thirteen**_

I've never believed in 'love at first sight' – and in truth, I still don't.

What happened in the coffee shop wasn't about 'love'. That came later, and considerably slower.

What happened in the coffee shop was Olivia's _destiny_…

When it happened, I had no idea he was the one I'd been brought there to meet.

Well… okay… maybe I suspected, based on the fact Mo never said a word.

The best way to describe what happened that day is 'magnets'.

Magnets, when far enough apart have no effect on one another. But, put them in close proximity to each other, and watch what happens.

Same thing with Leonard and me. Separated by 5500 miles, neither felt the other. But, the instant Mo got us within three feet of each other, neither of us could resist the pull.

More importantly, neither of us _wanted_ to.

As we stood there, in a room full of people – most of whom were staring at us – I felt a bizarre driving need to give in to whatever was pulling me towards Leonard.

So I did. And, even before I took his hand, my heart knew.

_He's the guy_ – and everything that occurred up to that point in my life, was meant to lead me to that moment.

_I'm destined to spend part of – if not all of – my life with Leonard…_

Once we escaped the café, we simply ran away – for a while. He showed me Liverpool, and Birmingham, and a small town name Rhyl – which is actually in Wales – where he was born.

It took me three days to call poor Mo, and tell her all was well. When she chewed me out, it was totally comical.

Once we got past me being in trouble, she went on to tell me that I was on my own, as she was going with her aunt, to India. She said she needed to try to find _Mohini_ – who she _really_ is. Yes, she's American. Yes, a part of her is very much British. But deep down, she is beginning to understand that beyond all her various 'acculturations' she is indeed, _Indian_.

I thought the whole idea was completely awesome, and told her to keep in touch during her journey.

Before I too, disappear completely, I try to call Charlie and see where his life is, and what the plan is for getting the studio back up and running. After getting his voice mail for the fifth time, I laugh and leave him a short message…

"_You're busy… I'm busy… See you back at the studio in a month. Love you dude!"_

Then, I go about falling in love… for the very first time in my life.

In one week, I know everything there is to know about Leonard Hampton Faintree.

And once it starts – once Leonard finds his way into every crack and crevice of my heart, there's no turning back.

Oh and, no one back home will be even slightly ready for the inevitable results, of Mo's innocent phone call.


	15. Chapter 14

_**fourteen**_

"They said 3:00 PM, right?" Wen asks.

"Yeah. And will you relax, for crying out loud. You're making me crazy."

It's been five months since Wen and I figured our lives out. During that time we tested ourselves, to see if we could actually survive without each other. Truth is, we made a far bigger deal out of it, than it actually is.

I started taking classes at night at UNM – I want to learn to _read_ music. He went back to teaching – at Mesa High. At one point, we actually went twenty-three days without seeing or talking to each other, until we bumped into each other at a coffee shop one afternoon. And although we thought it would be awkward when it happened, it wasn't.

Well… not for us anyhow. Our companions at the time did seem a bit uncomfortable – which served only to amuse us.

Once we realized we were being silly, we went back to being friends. We go to dinner, or to a movie, when time permits. And of course when it comes to music, we'll both drop everything to write.

We're now in Tahoe, sitting in Stella and Charlie's studio, waiting for them to turn up. It's time to record again, and the very second I put the suggestion out there, _everyone_ jumped, and asked 'when?'

Because we fulfilled all our existing contracts, we're sorta like musical free agents – not 'signed' with anyone since the last tour ended. But, our original label and promoter have always been more than fair with us, so it's kind of an unspoken thing between the five of us that we go back to them, if we record and tour again.

So, on a sunny Monday, I called and asked our producer if he thought the label would be interested in another Lemonade Mouth record. At first Richard thought I was jerking his chain, and I actually had to put Wen on the phone, to convince him we were serious. The very next day, I had a contract in my hands, missing only our signatures.

And, as is the world of music, the moment word of a new Lemonade Mouth album leaked out, Wen's phone went crazy. He and I decided that until the record is complete, we aren't talking – to anyone.

Wen is fidgeting, and being generally antsy, when we hear the 'ding' telling us someone has come into the lobby. Twenty seconds later, in walks Mo – dressed entirely in her native garb, which consists of a beautiful lavender and turquoise ghagra choli, and a matching dupatta, covering her hair. She looks so completely amazing, that Wen arbitrarily lets out a 'WOW' without realizing it, which makes her blush.

She circles the studio and joins us in the booth.

"Hi guys!" she says, closing the door behind her.

I stand, and when she's close enough, hug her.

"You look AMAZING, Mohini Banjaree!"

"No kidding," Wen offers. "Seems your search for yourself, has produced excellent results."

"Not entirely, but I'm working on it," she replies. "And what about you two? All that tabloid stuff had me a bit worried."

"We're fine – honest. If the tabloids need to talk about us, let them. Wen and I have moved on. Besides, if they're picking on us, they're leaving someone else alone."

Wen laughs, and then gently pokes me in the ribs.

"We do have a little project for you though," I say, picking up a few pages of sheet music lying next to me, and handing them to her.

"What's this?"

"A song we want you to do the vocals for."

"Me?" she blurts out, taking the pages and starting to read. "You're the lead singer, Olivia…"

"Oh come on… do we need to bring up _She's So Gone_," Wen asks, a devious smirk on his face.

"That was different guys…"

"_We..._" I pause, glance at Wen, he sticks out his tongue at me, I jab him in the ribs, and turn back to face Mo, "wrote this specifically for _your _voice. _You_ have the range to pull it off…"

A look of confusion sweeps over her face as she turns her attention to the pages, and we stand quietly as she reads. The moment her facial expression changes, we know she's figured out what we're up to…

"_Oh my gosh_… this is about…"

"Uh-huh," Wen says, interrupting her.

"We want the three of you, to arrange and perform it – _without us_. The studio part will be easy, but you'll have to figure out how to do it live as well – just in case we go on tour again."

She looks at me first, then at Wen, then back at the pages in her hand. After a second she sits down in a chair next to her and finishes reading.

A few minutes later, she's about to say something, when the door to the booth opens, and in walks Stella, followed by Charlie, who to the surprise and amazement of Wen, Mo, and me, has a tight grip on _Victoria Batham's_ hand.

But… that's only the first of a number of shocks we're all about to endure.

Without warning, Charlie, using the hand he has hold of, spins Vicki around in a pirouette, and then announces, "Guys, meet Mrs. Delgado."

"_No way!"_ Wen blurts out, almost jumping out of his chair.

"_Oh my God."_ I add, jumping up just as fast as Wen had, and immediately hugging Vicki as tightly as I had Mo, moments earlier. _"How cool is that!"_

"Amazing…" Mo offers, and then almost immediately, starts laughing, which causes all of us to look at her.

She shrugs, and then nods in the direction of Stella, who is standing behind us, holding up her left hand…

The moment I see the ring, I burst into tears – I can't help it. She smiles, hugs me, and then hands me a piece of paper, which turns out to be a British marriage license, showing that she is now Stella Lynn Faintree.

It seems that fate and destiny have decided not only to give us our lives back, but to give us new directions as well.

That, of course, is exactly what each of us desperately needs.


	16. Chapter 15

_**fifteen**_

It will eventually take us twelve weeks, of fourteen hour days to create Lemonade Mouth's third record. But we're okay with that. We do it the way the five of us have always worked best…

_Non-stop._

Victoria, who has her own totally amazing job, had to go back to work. Once all the insanity of that first afternoon faded, she confided in me that she'd been scared to death when they'd walked into the studio...

"I was petrified, Olivia…"

"Why?" I quickly replied.

"Because all of you have worked so amazingly hard to get where you are, and I didn't want you to see me as a hindrance."

I laughed at her – I couldn't help it.

"Vicki, a happy drummer is the best kind, you know? Besides, all this isn't real – it's just something to do for a while. If Charlie told us he was done, we'd all support him, regardless of why. That's what family does."

On the second day in the studio, Mo turns up in a pair of jeans, a tank top, and some sneakers. Stella is on her immediately.

"If that," she says, pointing at her attire "...is about being 'comfortable, it's cool. If for some silly reason, it's for our benefit, you're seriously screwing up girl."

Mo nods her understanding, then walks over and hugs Stella.

"It was about... both, I guess. But I get the message."

After lunch she came back dressed the way she should have been – the way her life now dictates she should be. Although nowhere near as flashy as her first outfit was, her new one is just as amazing. I think the knowledge that we truly like her traditional attire, puts her at ease.

And, while we all insist we have no problem with her dressing as she wishes for 'business functions', she won't hear it.

"We – Lemonade Mouth – have a certain reputation and image," she explains at dinner one evening. "It transcends everything else in our lives, as long as Lemonade Mouth exists. When we turn up in public, representing the band, we _all_ need to support that image."

Of course she's right – to an extent – but we all find her to be amazingly beautiful when she dresses to follow her heart – and her heritage.

Stella, too, is a different person. Although we kind of expected she'd be antsy to get back to her new husband, that isn't the case. For twelve weeks, she's all about the music. At one point, Wen pulls me aside and tells me it's really nice to be able to 'discuss' (his polite way of saying 'argue') the music and the arrangements with her again. He evens admits that when the ride ends, it's a part of the process he will truly miss. The rest of us find the daily conflict between them comical, to say the least.

Victoria turns up again, on her way to LA, when we are into week five of killing ourselves. Without any prompting, she finds Stella's kitchen, and cooks the most amazing meal any of us has eaten in months. After dinner, the four of us stand quietly watching Charlie help her with the dishes, and the simple magic in their interaction, makes us realize that Vicki is _exactly_ what Charlie Delgado needs.

It's week seven when Wendell and I first discover the three of them sneaking around. It turns out that the song we asked them to do without us has become a big deal to them. Unbeknownst to any of them, Wen patched the studio mics through a wireless transmitter, and by week nine, the song is coming along better than I could have ever hoped. I willingly sit up with Wendell, well past midnight a number of times, just to hear them working on it. The fact they decide the song _has to be recorded acoustically_, gives me goose bumps. Even as I was writing the lyrics, that's how I envisioned it being performed…

They ask us about a title at one point, and we insist it's entirely up to them. The title Charlie – _which total shocks us_ – eventually comes up with, and the others immediately agreed to, is absolutely perfect...

_Destined To Be_

Once we're done – or at least as done as we can be without our producer – we take the demo, and drive to LA, together. We walk single file past the receptionist – who, although she looks shocked to see us, doesn't say a word – and into Richard's office, completely unannounced.

As I close the door, Wen tosses him the CD, we all plop into chairs, and wait quietly while he plays it. He makes it through _Journeys End_ okay, but halfway through _Destined To Be_ the guy actually gets teary-eyed – I kid you not. He reaches for his phone, and even as the song continues to play, dials the studio down stairs.

"Terri – how's the schedule look? When? No… today. Okay. That will work."

"Let's go you three," he says, pointing at Charlie, Mo and Stella. "You're going to record a clean master of this song, right now – I don't care how long it takes. If I have my way, it goes 'on air' as a single by Friday."

To say we're flabbergasted is a gross understatement. When Richard stands up, so do the others, and as he rounds his desk, he stops right in front of Wen and me.

"You are the bravest kids I have ever met – in my entire fifty years of life. And although I know these three arranged and performed it, I _know_ the two of you wrote it. I also know it's about the two of you. I fully intend to get Kenton (the vice president of the record company) to release this to the radio stations and online by Friday, and as sure as I know God is watching, I also know it will be number one by the time Billboard posts their numbers Saturday night."

He pauses, glances at each of us, and takes a deep breath.

"_That,"_ he says, pointing at a speaker, just as the song ends, "is the kind of magic your fans have come to expect…"

Then he looks directly at Mo, Charlie, and Stella, and says "Studio three – Terri is waiting for you. I'll be down in a few."

Richard spends another fifteen minutes listening to the rest of the demo, which also amazes him. At one point, he goes so far as to ask us about touring in support of the new music.

Wen and I laugh at the same time, telling him that if the others are up for it, we'll play too.

When we get to the studio, our band mates are tuning up. The staff somehow came up with a twelve-string for Stella, and an acoustic bass for Mo. Charlie, of course, can play _any_ drum set – he's just that good.

Once they're ready, Stella asks Terri to cut the mics for a second, then turns and says something to Charlie and Mo. They nod in response, Stella gives a 'thumbs up' and when Terri says, "recording", the three of them go to work.

Much to the amazement of everyone present, they nail it – _start to finish_ – the first time. Terri, her eyes filled with tears, is so astounded by the performance, that when Stella asks if she wants a second pass, it takes her a second to actually respond…

"Uh… well… we can, but I'd really like you to tell me, _in what world was that one not perfect?"_ She pauses, wipes her eyes, then turns and looks at Richard, who is standing next to me. "Rick?"

I laugh, then reach over and gently poke Richard, to bring him out of the momentary dazed he seems to be in.

"Huh? Oh...uh...yeah…" he says, reaching down and turning on the mic in front of him. "One more time, guys? Just in case?"

"Sure, Richard," Stella replies, laughing. "Say when, Terri."

We all stand quietly watching, as the three of them do a second take, with the exact same results.

Charlie and Stella, grinning broadly, are headed out of the booth, when I notice Mo is still sitting there, as if lost in space. I immediately stand up and head into the booth.

"Mo? What's wrong girl?" I ask, taking the guitar from her, and setting it in a stand. Mo looks up at me, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Olivia... I don't understand. I've tried – I swear, but..."

She pauses, wipes her face, and gives me the most confused look I've even seen.

"You guys were just so... so... damn perfect."

Realizing that the mics are probably still live, I lean over and whisper in her ear, then lean back and carefully wipe the remaining tears off her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mo. Only you – _your voice and your delivery_ – could have done that song justice. It was not only beautiful, but absolutely damn perfect too."

I hug her, and then together, we go to join the others.


	17. Chapter 16

_**sixteen**_

We manage to survive all the madness leading up to the tour's opening night at the Garden. There's just something insanely magical and intense about playing live, and it always amps us up. We each know – deep down – that once this ride is over, it will be the single thing we'll _all_ miss…

_It's what makes us musicians…_

After MSG, we go back to the smaller venues just as we did during the second tour. We feel more comfortable being closer to the fans, and besides, our performances are much better.

This time around, part of the deal with the promoter is that everyone gets to bring family.

Stella and Lenny decide to bring her brothers, and his younger sister. Wen brings Sydney and Georgie. Charlie brings Vicki and his mom, and Mo chooses her mom and aunt.

When the inevitable question comes up, I laugh at all of them.

"Come on guys – _sheesh!_ I get to go from room to room, and no matter where I am, I'm with family!"

In the end, due solely to Wendell's insistence (and maybe Georgie's too) I end up rooming with them. He and I will forever remember the morning we woke up to find a giggling Georgie standing next to the bed, staring at us. In truth, my exposure to Georgie and her childish innocence, has taught me a lot about myself. The other cool thing about sharing a suite with them – I've gotten pretty close with Sydney. _Being_ a big sister is one thing… _having_ one is even cooler.

Oh, I almost forgot – turns out that Richard was right… sorta. _Destined To Be_ did hit number one – but a week later than he predicted. By the time the tour starts, the CD (which we decided to title _Journeys End_ – for a number of reasons) has already gone double-platinum, and the singles – _Destined To Be_ and _Journeys End_ are platinum within weeks of their individual releases.

Seems destiny isn't ready for the world to let go of Lemonade Mouth just yet.

The most amazing part of the tour happens once during every show – when Wendell and I leave the stage and watch as Mo, Charlie and Stella do their acoustic performance of _Destined To Be_.

When listening to the song through your ear buds, Mo's vocal range will often times give you goose bumps. However, each time the three of them sit center stage and perform it live, they leave the entire audience – whether 5,000 or 35,000 – totally speechless, and more than once, in tears.

I believe they are – and will forever be – the best and most sincere lyrics, I ever write.

During their performance at San Diego State University, Wen sneaks up behind me, wraps his arms around me, and whispers in my ear.

"I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"And that is?"

"What did you say to Mo in the sound booth?"

I turn around, making him let go of me, and when our eyes meet, I smile at him and say, _"Grams always said nothing is impossible, especially if you believe it can be done…"_

The look in his eyes tells me he understands.

We turn our attention back to the stage, just in time to see the lights go out, and hear the deafening silence that always follows the song.

We manage thirty-seven shows in twenty-two weeks this time, and when we're through, Lemonade Mouth is once again, firmly entrenched, at the top of the pop charts.

_All of them…_


	18. Chapter 17

_**seventeen**_

So… the _Journeys End_ tour is over – we played the final three shows a week ago, at The Pit.

Yet… here I am… on a stage… again.

Imagine that?

Tonight is Lemonade Mouth's _final show_.

As a group, we've decided it's time for _this_ journey to end. While we will always be the best of friends, starting tomorrow, we each go our own ways, in search of new challenges.

_In search of our own individual destiny._

We all believe that, as a band, we have accomplished what we were supposed to, and have given the world, all that we can.

After the tour's last official show, I suggested we do one more – at Mesa High. My bandmates understood what I was suggesting, and were all in complete – _and instant_ – agreement.

Finish, where it all started.

When we told the promoter, and our record label, what we intended to do, they of course thought we lost our minds. But, because of the relationship we've built with them over the years, they said, "Okay, if that's what you guys want to do."

Everyone – from stage hands, to engineers, to the lighting crew – who are going to help with the show, are doing it as volunteers. No one gets paid. They were all unbelievably jazzed about helping, as soon as they heard what we intended to do...

When we shared our plan with Richard, out of the blue, Stella came up with, what has to be, the best idea any of us has ever had.

A lottery. One ticket for each seat in the music hall.

People submit their names, we put them all into a giant hopper, and pull them out one at a time. Each name gets a pair of tickets.

And the absolute best part of Stella's crazy idea? _It's free…_

Although they don't know it, everyone in the building will be able to say that not only did they see Lemonade Mouth's very last live show, but they saw it for free.

And, they will be the only ones able to make that claim.

Tonight, there are no cameras, no recording equipment, and we specifically indicated to everyone, who picked up tickets, that cell phones and cameras will not be allow inside. The people at tonight's show will be part of the Lemonade Mouth legacy.

With a smile, I turn and head backstage to find my partners in crime.


	19. Chapter 18

_**eighteen**_

The moment Olivia walks in, everyone turns and looks at her.

"How you feelin' Olivia?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"I'm great… super!" she replies, playing along, and also trying not to laugh.

"That's my girl!" Stella blurts out, which inevitably makes all of us crack up.

We started that routine during our second tour – to remind ourselves of where we… where _Lemonade Mouth_, really started.

_Inside the girl's bathroom, at a high school._

"Wen has an awesome idea," Mo says, in the middle of all the laughter.

"I bet he wants to change the play list… again…"

Olivia grabs a bottle of cold water from a tub on the table, and then turns to face us.

"Exactly," Charlie replies, grinning and twirling a drumstick.

"Okay," Olivia says, shaking her head, and smiling – directly at me. "What are we changing?"

"We…" Stella offers, pointing at the others, "want to do something, that's never been done – by any band."

"And that would be?" Olivia asks.

"Play every song, from all three CDs, in one show…" I say, looking right into her eyes. "But we can't do it, unless your voice will support it."

She looks at each of them for a second, then turns, stands on her tiptoes, and gently kisses me.

"If that's what you guys want to do, I'm in… especially if _she_…" Olivia stops, and points at Mo, "says she's up to it!"

"And…" Mo adds, then hesitates, and looks at each of us.

"_And?"_ Olivia blurts out, shifting her gaze to Mo, and trying her best not to laugh.

"We want the last song we play together to be _More Than a Band_…"

We watch Olivia's face, knowing how she feels about the song, not being at all sure how she will react.

"We are, always have been, _and will always be_, exactly that, guys. If this is truly over, I think that would be the perfect ending, to an amazing journey…"

Two hours later, as we stand at the bottom of the steps to the stage, Olivia holds out her hand – just as she's done hundreds of times, over the last six years.

This is the last time the five of us will be doing the 'secret backstage handshake' – and truth is, we're all okay with that.

Five hands go in to form the lemon slice, we pause, and as we pull our hands back, we all yell…


	20. Chapter 19

_**nineteen**_

Just short of four hours. That's how long it takes us.

And… it's truly an amazing experience. The more we play, the more amped the crowd becomes. With each song, the energy level in the music hall goes up – exponentially.

At the two-hour mark, the lights go down while Stella, Mo and Charlie set up to play _Destined to Be_. Wen puts an arm around my shoulders, and we head for the backstage stairs – only to be stopped by Mo.

"We," she says, grinning and pointing at Stella and Charlie, "decided you guys stay this time. Go right over there," she turns and points at the stage in front of the stools she and Stella will be using, "and sit down."

It's the very first time, the entire band is present during a live performance of the song, and by the second stanza, I'm full on sobbing, and holding tightly to Wen's hand.

Ninety minutes later, we finally play _Journeys End_, and I think the crowd begins to understand.

_Lemonade Mouth really is finished..._

But… we purposely save our 'signature song' for last.

The moment the last note of _Journeys End _fades, the lights go out, and there is a strange finality to the darkness that engulfs the entire building. Then, just when it seems the crowd is out of steam, someone begins to chant…

_De-ter-min-ate… De-ter-min-ate…_

Then, more voices join in…

_De-ter-min-ate… De-ter-min-ate… __**De-ter-min-ate**__…_

In less than fifteen seconds, _everyone_ in the building is chanting…

_**Determinate! Determinate! Determinate!**_

They get to Stella – instantly. Even in the near-total darkness, I catch a glimpse her wiping the tears off her face. She turns to look at me, and gives me a nod, indicating she's ready. When I turn and look at Mo, standing near Wen's keyboard, I see her using her inhaler for the _fourth time_ since the show started. I quickly cross the stage, as the crowd continues to chant. Wen, having seen her too, steps around his keyboard and meets me next to her.

"Mo... that's the fourth time. Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Yeah... you said..." Wen adds, but is immediately cut off by a very excited Mo, who pulls her hair out of her face, smiles, and adjusts her guitar.

"_I SAID_…" she yells, so we can hear her over the crowd, "I would tell you _if _I need to stop. I'm okay – I swear. My heart is pounding like crazy, and I have goose bumps all over me, guys! _This is the most amazing thing we have ever done!_ _No way_ does it end without _Determinate_... no way!"

I let out a deep laugh, step over and hug Mo, then turn on my mic.

"Gee guys... seems like we may have forgotten one song..."

The entire auditorium erupts into insanity. We've never gotten a response like this, at any show we've ever played.

Screaming. Yelling. Clapping. Whistling. Stomping.

Wen immediately begins the intro, and I in turn, wander over and sit down on the stairs at the front of the stage. Within seconds, I'm completely surrounded by everyone in the first five rows of seats. The cool thing is, our production team realizes what we're going to do, and instantly adapts. They keep the house lights down, and the moment Wen starts his second trip through the intro, light me – and the throng of fans around me – with a single spotlight.

The very moment I start singing, I start crying as well…

This is our song – _the girl's_. Every time we've performed it over the last six years, we always manage to get the entire audience involved. Once the song starts, you have to do 'the slide' – you simply can't help yourself.

Tonight, for the very first time in our history as a band, we purposely decided to play it _last_. As I sing the seven lines of the intro, watching all the tear-filled eyes around me, I wonder if any of them will realize it's also the _first_ song Lemonade Mouth ever played live...

Once the intro is over, Stella scorches out her opening chords, and when the house lights come up again, every single person in the place is on their feet…

_**Every… single… person…**_

When I reach the first chorus, I have 600 voices singing with me.

It's the most amazing thing any of us has ever seen, and surpasses even the night at Rising Star – a lifetime ago.

It's easily, the very best performance of _Determinate_, we ever did – _or ever will_ – pull off.

Once we finish, the lights go out, and we quickly disappear backstage, as the crowd once again, goes completely nuts. We stand at the bottom of the backstage stairs, looking at each other, knowing we just made history. The music world – and the world in general – will never forget _'the musical phenomenon known as Lemonade Mouth'_.

Grinning, I put an arm around Charlie on one side of me, and Stella on the other, and pull them in close, as they do the same to Wen and Mo.

"Do you guys still want to do the encore?"

They each nod their agreement.

"Then we need to do this _acoustically_ – just Stella, and Mo, on guitar."

"_Awesome!"_ Charlie yells, over the increasingly louder crowd noise.

Stella quickly turns to Raymond, our equipment manager, and says, "I need my Ibanez, and Mo needs her Taylor!"

"What are you guys up to?" Richard asks, putting his hand on Wen's shoulder, and spinning him around.

At this point, the crowd is so loud, it seems as if the building is beginning to shake.

"We're gonna do an encore…" Wen replies, as the rest of us start laughing.

"You're gonna do _what?"_

"Play an encore, Richard… just like we always do," I reply.

"You've played every damn song you've recorded, guys – which in itself, is pure insanity. You have a new one I don't know about?"

"Not exactly…" Mo offers, as Raymond rushes up, and puts her acoustic bass in her hands.

"Think about it, Richard – what's the only song, that's on one of our CDs, that you haven't heard tonight?" Stella almost yells, as she places her Ibanez around her shoulders.

The crowd is now chanting again…

_**Lem-on-ade!... Lem-on-ade!... Lem-on-ade!...**_

That's when realization floods into poor Richard – and the guy almost goes pale…

"But... you guys always said… you wouldn't..." he mumbles.

I step over to Richard, smile at him, and put a hand on his cheek.

"You, of all people, know that things change, Richard. We all agree it's time for _our_ song, to be shared."

That's the moment he truly understands. Even in the darkness, I see his eyes cloud up…

"You guys _really are done_… aren't you…?"

I smile, gently kiss his cheek, and nod. Then I reach over, pull Raymond's radio off his belt, key it and say, "Keith – bring the lights all the way down, and don't bring them up again until you hear music. Then…well… just do what feels right!"

"You got it, Olivia!" we hear from the radio, as the entire hall once again falls into darkness, and the crowd becomes quiet.

"Shall we?"

"You first…" Wen says, "After all, you _are_ our _front-man!"_

The five of us end up at the front of the stage – me on the stairs where I'd just been, Mo, Wen, Charlie, and Stella, lined up to my left, their feet hanging off the edge. Once Stella and Mo begin playing, Keith puts a single spotlight on us – and the crowd of fans still engulfing us.

Then, for the very first time, in its short, six-year history, _Lemonade Mouth_ performs _More Than a Band_, for a live audience.

It's the perfect end, to what each of us considers a perfect performance career.

And… _Jasper the cat would so totally approve._


	21. Epilogue

_**An MTV News Special Report**_

_**With Rose Wilson, and featuring Moxie Morris**_

"Good evening music fans. Tonight, marks the end of…"

When Rose appears at a loss, she turns and looks at Moxie.

"It's not really an ending," Moxie offers, also looking very emotional, "as the musicians involved, told us. For them, it's a beginning – a new journey down untraveled roads…"

"The stories a lot of you may have heard in the last twenty-four hours, are in fact true…" Rose says, laying the pages in her hand on a table next to her, and looking directly at the camera. "Late yesterday afternoon, at their alma mater, the members of pop music sensation, _Lemonade Mouth_, played what they're now saying, was their final show. They've called it quits. Moxie and I were fortunate enough to be there…"

"We have no video or audio to share with you," Moxie continues, "as they restricted all electronics for yesterday's show. But, Stella Yamada did invite me to attend the show, and to Discovery Studios for an interview earlier today. Because of the relationship I've shared with these five very special people, I knew my emotions would get the better of me, so I asked Rose to join me…"

"As most of us know," Rose says, "these five friends have traveled an amazing road together in the last six years – from a detention room in the basement of a high school, to three sold out world tours. They've had twenty-two songs in the top twenty, and six songs make it to number one. They've suffered personal disasters, one after another, but through it all, they never forgot their fans. This was proven when all six hundred seats in the Mesa High Music Hall were given away _for free_…"

"As if that isn't enough," Moxie picks up the narrative, "the band pulled off, what many in the music industry are calling an 'insane and utterly incredible performance'. In just over four hours, they managed to play every song they've recorded in a single show – something that's never been done before, by any band…"

"Then, when the crowd thought it was over, they did the one thing, every Lemonade Mouth fan has wanted to see for six years…" Rose says, her eyes welling up as she does, "The one thing they always swore they wouldn't do…"

"The five of them sat on the front edge of the stage," Moxie says, her eyes full of tears, and a big smile on her face, "completely engulfed in fans – who didn't even hesitate to leave their seats – and for the first time since recording the song, they played _More Than A Band_ for a live audience…"

"And…" Rose adds, now crying as well, "it was AMAZING…"

"So," Moxie continues, wiping her cheeks, "here's what we are asking all of their die-hard fans – _all over the world _– to do. Go to my show's website or to the band's website, and pour your hearts out. It's time to flood them with all our emotions, in return for the last six awesome years of music they've given us…"

As the website addresses begin to scroll across the screen, Moxie seems to zone out for a moment, as if recalling something… something… important…

"And finally," she says, turning and smiling at Rose, "I want to share something with their fans – something Olivia White said to me on-air, years ago…"

She nods at someone, and immediately Olivia's voice is heard…

_And Grams… well, she taught me that nothing is impossible.  
She always told me that things that might seem impossible  
simply require more effort to accomplish. My answer to you  
– and to all the Lemonade Mouth fans – is this…  
Nothing is impossible, especially if you believe it can be done._

The set begins to dim, and just before the hosts disappear into the darkness, Moxie's softly whispering voice is heard…

"All we have to do is _believe_ they'll be back…"

* * *

*NOTE*

Check back for the third story. It's a good bit longer than the first two, and will take me longer to get posted here.

And for those of you who want to strangle me for 'breaking up the band' (*laughs*) the fact there _IS_ a third story, should tell ya something!

Take care and... KEEP WRITING! :-)


End file.
